Dom parowy/I/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Pułkownik Munro. — I cóż kochany Maucler, rzekł do mnie inżynier Banks, nie opowiadasz nam wcale o twojej podróży. Myślałby kto, żeś jeszcze nigdy nie wyjrzał poza Paryż! Jakże znachodzisz Indye? — Indye! odrzekłem, ależ żeby o nich mówić z jaką taką dokładnością potrzeba by przynajmniej je widzieć! — Masz tobie, czyż nie przejeżdżałeś właśnie półwyspu Bombay do Kalkuty, chyba żeś był ciemnym... — Nie, nie byłem ciemnym wcale mój kochany Banks, ale podczas tej podróży byłem oślepiony. — Oślepiony? — Tak jest oślepiony dymem, parą, pyłem i co najbardziej szybkością jazdy. Nie chcę ja źle mówić o kolejach żelaznych ponieważ to twoje zadanie je budować mój kochany Banks, ale wcisnąć się gdzieś w klatkę wagonową i widzieć tylko szyby w drzwiczkach zamiast wszelkich pięknych i ciekawych widoków, pędzić dzień i noc dziesięć mil na godzinę raz po nad przepaście i skały z orłami, to znowu po pod tunele w towarzystwie myszy leśnych lub szczurów, a nie zatrzymywać się nigdzie chyba na dworcach, które wszystkie jeden jak drugi, widzieć miast zewnętrzne tylko mury albo szczyty wież i kopuł, być w ciągłym i ustawicznym wirze, nie słyszeć nic prócz gwizdu lokomotyw i zgrzytu relsów, czyż to znaczy podróżować? — Dobrze mówi! — wykrzyknął kapitan Hod. — Odpowiedz na to jeżeli umiesz Banks! Jakże ty o tem sądzisz pułkowniku? Pułkownik, do którego zwrócił się właśnie kapitan Hod, skłonił lekko głową i odpowiedział: — Jestem ciekawy, co Banks odpowie panu Maucler naszemu gościowi. — Tem się wcale nie kłopoczę, odrzekł inżynier, i wyznaję że Maucler ma słuszność pod każdym względem. — Toż jeżeli tak, to na cóż budujesz koleje żelazne? — Dla tego kapitanie, abyś mógł, gdy ci pilno, w sześćdziesięciu godzinach dostać się z Kalkuty do Bombay. — Mnie nigdy nie pilno. — Więc dobrze, to w takim razie kapitanie najlepiej podróżuj piechotą. — To też właśnie myślę tak uczynić. — Kiedy? — Wtedy gdy mój pułkownik zechce odbyć ze mną piękną przechadzkę przez ośm lub dziewięć set mil po półwyspie. Pułkownik uśmiechnął się tylko i zapadł w swoje zwykłe marzenia, a w takich chwilach nawet najlepsi jego przyjaciele, jak inżynier Banks i kapitan Hod, z trudnością słówko z niego wydobyć mogli. — Zaledwie od miesiąca bawiłem w Indyach, a przyjechawszy wprost koleją z Kalkuty do Bombay wcale półwyspu nie znałem. — Zadaniem mojem było zwidzieć najprzód część jej północną za Gangesem, zwidzieć wszystkie większe miasta, przypatrzyć się główniejszym pomnikom i poświęcić temu zwiedzaniu tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzeba żeby dokładnie wszystko poznać. Poznałem był przed kilkoma laty w Paryżu inżyniera Banks i bardzo zaprzyjaźniliśmy się ze sobą. Obiecałem że go odwiedzę w Kalkucie jeżeli tylko budowa Seind Punjab and Delhi, przy której byłem zajęty, zostanie ukończoną. Otóż teraz gdy to nastąpiło, Banks miał prawo wypocząć parę miesięcy, więc zaproponowałem mu żeby wypoczywając odbywał ze mną podróże po Indyach. Że przyjął moją propozycję z zapałem, nie podlega żadnej wątpliwości. To też mieliśmy wyjechać za parę tygodni jak tylko przyjazna nastanie pora. Przybyłem do Kalkuty w marcu r. 1867. Banks zaznajomił mię z jednym ze swoich dobrych przyjaciół, kapitanem Hod; później przedstawił mię przyjacielowi swemu pułkownikowi Munro, u którego właśnie spędzaliśmy wieczór. Pułkownik mógł mieć około czterdziestu lat, zamieszkiwał dom trochę odosobniony, leżący w dzielnicy europejskiej, a tem samem po za obrębem ruchu, który znamionuje to miasto handlowe i to czarne miasto, które tworzy właściwą stolicę Indyi. Część tę miasta nazywano „miasto pałaców” i rzeczywiście pałaców tam nie brakowało, jeżeli w każdym razie nazwać można pałacem mieszkania dlatego, że tylko portykami, kolumnami i tarasami przypominają pałace. W Kalkucie spotykają się wszystkie porządki architektoniczne, które gust angielski rozpowszechnia w mieście dwóch światów. Co do mieszkania pułkownika, był to „bungalow” pełen prostoty, dom o parterze wzniesiony na podmurowaniu z cegieł, pokryty dachem piramidalnym. Wokoło domu ciągnęła się weranda wsparta na lekkiej kolumnadzie. Po obu stronach domu były wozownie, kuchnie, stajnie i różne zabudowania gospodarskie, a wszystko razem wzniesione było w ogrodzie, pełnym pięknych drzew i otoczonym niewysokim murem. Całe urządzenie tego domu dowodziło wielkiej zamożności właściciela. Służbę miał liczną jak to zwykle bywa w domach rodzin indo-angielskich na półwyspie. Sprzęty, ruchomości, rozkład zewnętrzny i wewnętrzny, wszystko to było dobrze obmyślane, z powagą utrzymywane, ale jednakowoż czuć było brak ręki kobiecej. Zarząd służby całej, prowadzenie domu zdał pułkownik zupełnie dawnemu towarzyszowi broni, sierzantowi Mac Neil, który przebywał z nim wszystkie kampanie w Indyach; było to jedno z tych poczciwych serc co bije w piersi dla tych, dla których się poświęca. Mac Neil był szkotem, mający lat czterdzieści pięć, silny, rosły noszący długą brodę jak w górach Szkotowie. Jego postawa, wyraz twarzy, rysy, a nawet tradycyjny ubiór zdradzały, że służył w armii królewskiej, którą opuścił wziąwszy dymissyę równocześnie z pułkownikiem Munro. Obadwaj wystąpili z wojska od r. 1865. Ale zamiast wrócić do rodzinnego kraju pośród wiekowych pamiątek ich przodków, obaj pozostali w Indyach i żyli w Kalkucie w pewnego rodzaju odosobnieniu jakby w rezerwie, co musi być bliżej wytłómaczone. Zanim Banks przedstawił mię pułkownikowi Munro jedną tylko zrobił mi uwagę: „Nie wspominaj nigdy o powstaniu Cipayów, a szczególnie nie wymów nigdy imienia Nana Sahib. Pułkownik Munro pochodził ze starodawnej rodziny szkockiej, której przodkowie odznaczali się w dziejach połączonego królestwa. Liczył pomiędzy przodkami swoimi sławnego sir Hector Munro, który dowodził armią bengalską w 1760 r. i właśnie stłumił powstanie, które o wiek później Cipayowie mieli podnieść na nowo. Major Munro powstrzymał powstanie z nieubłaganą surowością, i bez wachania kazał przywiązać jednego dnia dwudziestu ośmiu powstańców do działa, męczarnie okrutne które często później się powtarzały podczas powstania 1857, a których okrutnym wynalazcą był właśnie może pradziad pułkownika. W czasie kiedy Cipayowie podnieśli bunt, pułkownik Munro dowodził 93 regimentem piechoty szkockiej w armii królewskiej. Przebywał on prawie całą kampanię pod głównem dowództwem sir James Outram , bohatera tej wojny, którego sir Karol Napier nazwał Bajardem armii indyjskiej. Z nim tedy był pułkownik Munro w Cawnpore, należał także do drugiej kampanii Collin Campbella w Indyach, był przy oblężeniu Luckuowa i nie opuszczał tego znakomitego żołnierza aż kiedy tenże mianowanym został członkiem rady indyjskiej w Kalkucie. W r. 1858 pułkownik sir Edward Munro został kawalerem orderu „gwiazda Indyi” „te Star of Indja (K. C. S. I.)” i dostał tytuł baroneta, a żona jego byłaby nosiła tytuł lady MunroKobieta która nie posiadając tytułów, wychodzi za baroneta lub za szlachcica, dostaje tytuł lady przed nazwiskiem swego męża. Ale tytuł ten nie może poprzedzać jej imienia chrzestnego, gdyż to przysługuje tylko córkom parów., gdyby dnia 27 czerwca 1857. ta nieszczęśliwa nie była zginęła w strasznej rzezi w Cawnpore, rzezi popełnionej pod okiem i z rozkazów Nana Sahib. Lady Munro, przyjaciele pułkownika nigdy jej inaczej nie nazywali, była uwielbianą przez swego męża. Miała zaledwie 27 lat kiedy zginęła z dwustu innemi ofiarami w tej obrzydłej rzezi. Mistress Orr i miss Jakson, prawie cudownie ocalone po wzięciu Luckuowa przeżyły, jedna swojego męża, druga swojego ojca, lady Munro zaś nie mogła już nigdy być wróconą pułkownikowi Munro. Zwłoki jej nawet nie mogły być po chrześcijańsku pogrzebane, gdyż nie podobna było odszukać je pośród ciał tylu nieszczęśliwych ofiar rzuconych razem w jedną ze studzien karomporskich. Sir Edward Munro zrozpaczony miał już tylko jedną myśl, jedyną: znaleść Nana Sahib, którego rząd angielski ścigał na wszystkie strony i wtedy nasycić swoją zemstę, która jak pragnienie straszne trawiła go nieustannie. Ażeby nie być krępowanym w swoich czynnościach podał się do dymissyi. Sierzant Mac Neil szedł zawsze za nim ślad w ślad. A tak ci dwaj ludzie, ożywieni jednym duchem, żyli jedną myślą, do jednego dążyli celu, rzucali się na każdy trop jego, śledzili każdy ślad, ale mimo to nie lepiej im się powiodło jak i policyi anglo-indyjskiej. Nana uszedł pomimo wszelkich poszukiwań. Po trzech latach daremnych wysileń, pułkownik i sierzant musieli chwilowo zaprzestać dalszych usiłowań i poszukiwań. Zresztą w tym czasie pogłoska o śmierci Nany Sahib krążyła po Indyach z taką cechą prawdziwości, że niepodobna było powątpiewać. Sir Edward Munro i Mac - Neil powrócili tedy do Kalkuty, gdzie osiedli w samotnym domu. Tu nie czytując ani książek, ani dzienników któreby mogły były przypomnieć mu okrutne chwile powstania, nie wychodząc nigdy z domu, pułkownik żył jak człowiek, którego życie bez celu. Jednakowoż myśl o żonie nie opuszczała go nigdy. Zdawało się, że czas nie wpłynął na niego by ukoić żale. Dodać potrzeba że wiadomość o pojawieniu się Nany w prezydencyi Bombay, wiadomość która krążyła od kilku dni, nie doszła do wiadomości pułkownika. I to było bardzo szczęśliwie, bo byłby był tej chwili opuścił bungalow. Oto co dowiedziałem się od Banksa, nim mię wprowadził w ten dom, z którego wszelka radość wygnaną była na zawsze. I oto dlaczego trzeba było strzedz się nawet jakiejkolwiek wzmianki tak o buncie Cipayów, jako też o najokrutniejszym z jego przywódzców Nana Sahibie. Dwóch tylko przyjaciół, przyjaciół na życie i śmierć niezłomnych, uczęszczało w dom pułkownika, byli nimi: inżynier Banks i kapitan Hod. Banks jak mówiłem, właśnie ukończył roboty, których był się podjął przy budowie kolei żelaznych Great Indian Peninsular. Był to człowiek lat czterdzieści pięć liczący, w pełnej sile wieku. Miał przyjąć czynny udział przy budowie Madras railway przeznaczony do połączenia zatoki Arabskiej z zatoką Benguela, roboty te prawdopodobnie mogły zacząć się dopiero za rok. Wypoczywał tedy w Kalkucie zajmując się ciągle różnemi planami mechanicznemi, bo był to umysł czynny, nieustannie goniący za nowemi odkryciami. Cały swój czas poza zajęciami poświęcał pułkownikowi, do którego wiązała go przyjaźń dwudziestoletnia. Toż wszystkie prawie wieczory spędzał pod werandą w towarzystwie sir Edwarda Munro i kapitana Hod, który także właśnie uwolnił się był od służby na dziesięć miesięcy. Hod należał do pierwszego szwadronu karabinierów królewskich i odbył r. 1857 całą kampanię najprzód z sir Colin Campbell w Oude i Rohilkhande, później z sir H. Rose w Indyach środkowych. Kampania która skończyła się wzięciem Gwalior. Kapitan Hod wychowany w twardej szkole indyjskiej, miał lat ledwie trzydzieści: broda i włos koloru czerwono bląd, członek znakomity klubu w Madras, chociaż był w armii królewskiej, można go było jednakowoż wziąć za oficera armii krajowców tak się już był „zindijanizował” podczas pobytu swego na półwyspie. Nawet gdyby się był rodził w Indyach nie byłby był więcej Indjaninem. Uważał on Indye za kraj wyjątkowy, za ziemię obiecaną, za krainę szczęśliwą w całem znaczeniu tego wyrazu i jedyną, gdzie człowiek może i powinien żyć. Teraz w istocie znachodził wszystko, co tylko mogło zadowolić jego pragnienia. Żołnierz z usposobienia miał też sposobność staczania ciągłych bojów. Myśliwy znakomity, czyż nie był w kraju gdzie przyroda jakby nagromadziła wszystkie jelenie, rogacze i t. d. i wszystką zwierzynę skrzydlatą i czworonożną dwóch światów? Turysta odważny, czyż nie miał tuż koło siebie tego imponującego łańcucha gór Thybetańskich, w którym znachodzą się najwyższe szczyty na kuli ziemskiej? Podróżnik niczem nie zrażony, czyż nie mógł kierować krokami swoimi w strony niedostępnych okolic granicy himalajskiej, gdzie jeszcze nie powstała noga ludzka? Turfista zapalony, czyż brakowało mu areny na kursa, które w oczach jego zastępowały kursa w Masche, albo w Epsom? Na tym punkcie właśnie Banks i on zupełnie się nie zgadzali. Inżyniera jako „mechanika” czystej krwi, mało zajmowały bohaterstwa biegunów arenowych. Jednego nawet dnia gdy kapitan Hod wyciągał go na słowo w tej kwestyi, Banks odpowiedział mu, że jego zdaniem kursa w jednym tylko razie byłyby interesujące. — I kiedyż to? pytał Hod. To gdyby się zgodzono, że dżokiej, który ostatni zdąży do mety, zostanie rozstrzelanym na miejscu. — I to myśl! odrzekł spokojnie kapitan Hod. On istotnie byłby zdolny w własnej osobie podjąć się podobnego zakładu. Tacy to byli towarzysze sir Edwarda Munro. Pułkownik lubiał słuchać ich sporów różnych, a wieczne ich ścieranie się sprowadzały niekiedy rodzaj uśmiechu na usta jego. Pragnieniem wspólnem obydwu tych poczciwych towarzyszy było namówić pułkownika do jakiej podróży, któraby go rozerwała. Kilka razy proponowali mu żeby jechał na północ półwyspu, namawiali żeby przepędził kilka miesięcy w okolicach tak zwanego „Sanitarium” gdzie bogaci anglo-indyanie chronili się chętnie podczas wielkich upałów. Pułkownik zawsze opierał się temu. Co do podróży, którą Banks i ja zamierzaliśmy odbyć, to już przeczuwaliśmy jak zostanie przyjętą. Tego właśnie wieczora kwestya ta znowu była na porządku dziennym. Wiedzieliśmy że kapitan Hod na serjo myśli odbyć pieszo wielką wycieczkę do północnych Indyi. Jeżeli Banks nie lubiał koni, to Hod znowu nie lubiał kolei żelaznych. Byli więc obaj na równi. Sposób ostateczny byłby podróżować, czy to w powozie czy w lektyce, lecz wedle swej woli, o godzinach, w których się podoba, co zresztą możebne na dobrych gościńcach porządnie utrzymywanych w Indostanie. — Nie mów że mi o waszych wozach z wołami, ani o waszych wołach z garbami! wykrzyknął Banks. Gdyby nie my, bylibyście się jeszcze posługiwali temi landarami, które w Europie zarzucono już od pięciuset lat! — Ech, Banks! odparł kapitan Hod, więcej one warte jak wasze wagony i wasze furgony! Ogromne woły białe, które doskonale pędzą galopem, a które można zmienić co dwie mile na każdej stacyi pocztowej... I które wloką za sobą coś jakby statek na czterech kołach, który bardziej trzęsie i rzuca jak barka rybacka na mieliźnie po odpływie morza! — No, pomijam statek ciągniony przez wołów, odrzekł kapitan Hod. Ale czyż nie mamy powozów na dwa, trzy, albo i cztery konie, które mogą iść w zawody z waszemi wagonami. Lecz najlepiej wolałbym po prostu lektyki... — Ach, wasze lektyki kapitanie to prawdziwe nosze, długie sześć stóp, a szerokie cztery, gdzie człowieka kładą jakby nieboszczyka. — Ale przynajmniej człowiek nie jest tłuczony, podrzucany, można czytać, można pisać i spać można wygodnie bez przebudzenia na każdej stacyi. Lektyką niesioną przez czterech albo i sześciu ludzi zrobi się zawsze cztery mile i pół na godzinęOkoło 8 kilometrów. przynajmniej nie ma obawy jak w waszych niemiłosiernych szybkowozach że się przybędzie prędzej nim się jeszcze wyjechało. — Najlepiej byłoby, powiedziałem wtedy, gdyby można podróżować w swoim domu. — Ślimaku! wykrzyknął Banks. — Mój przyjacielu, odrzekłem, ślimak który mógłby opuszczać swoję skorupę i znowu do niej wchodzić wedle upodobania, nie byłby tak bardzo do pożałowania! podróżować w swoim domu, w domu toczącym się jak na kołach byłoby to zdaje się ostatnie słowo w postępie pod względem podróżowania. — Może, rzekł na to pułkownik Munro, przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce pozostając zawsze w swojem otoczeniu, unosić ze sobą swój kącik i wszystkie pamiątki, które go zapełniają, zmieniać horyzont, odmieniać widoki atmosfery, klimat, nie zmieniając nic jednak w swojem życiu... o tak... może! — Nie byłoby już tych bungalow przeznaczonych dla podróżnych, odrzekł kapitan Hod, w których co do wygody dużo pozostaje do życzenia, a w których nie wolno przemieszkiwać bez pozwolenia administracyi miejscowej! — Nie byłoby już oberzy obrzydłych, w których moralnie i fizycznie nas odzierają na różne sposoby, zauważyłem nie bez słuszności. Byłoby to coś na kształt budy wędrownych kuglarzy, wykrzyknął kapitan Hod, ale udoskonalone i upiększone, co za marzenie! Zatrzymywać się kiedy się podoba, jechać kiedy się chce, jechać sobie wolno gdy się lubi, lub pędzić galopem, mieć ze sobą nietylko pokój sypialny ale i salonik, jadalnię pokój do palenia, a przedewszystkiem swoją kuchnię i swego kucharza, oto postęp przyjacielu Banks. To tysiąc razy doskonalsze jak koleje żelazne, może mi zaprzeczysz inżynierze spróbuj. — Eh, eh, przyjacielu Hod, odrzekł Banks, byłbym zupełnie twego zdania, gdyby... — Gdyby? zapytał kapitan ruszając głową. — Gdyby w zapale waszym ku postępowi niebyliście się zatrzymali w drodze. — Czyż pozostaje jeszcze coś lepszego do zrobienia? — Osądź sam. Uznajesz że dom toczący się o wiele doskonalszy jak wagony nawet wagony salonowe, nawet jak „sleepnig carrailways”. I masz słuszność kapitanie wtedy jeśli się ma czas do stracenia, jeżeli się jedzie dla swoich przyjemności a nie dla interesów. Zdaje mi się, że wszyscy się zgadzamy na tym punkcie. — Wszyscy! odparłem. A pułkownik Munro skłonił potwierdzająco głową. Więc zgoda, zawołał Banks, dobrze. Lecz idźmy dalej. Udajesz się do fabrykanta powozów, który zarazem jest i architektą, a on zbuduje tobie dom toczący się. Otóż i jest, dobrze zbudowany, dobrze obmyślany, odpowiadający wymaganiom lubiącego przepych. Nie jest on ani za wąski, toż się nie przewróci łatwo, ani za szeroki, więc może przejeżdżać wszystkiemi ulicami, dobrze umieszczony na resorach, żeby lekko nosił. Słowem doskonały! Przypuszczam że zbudowany dla przyjaciela naszego pułkownika, i ten ofiarował nam w nim miejsca. Jedziemy zwiedzać naprzykład okolice północne Indyi, jak ślimaki, ale ślimaki takie które nie są niewolniczo przykute do swej skorupy. Wszystko już gotowe. O niczem nie zapomniano ani nawet o kuchni i kucharzu, co tak drogie jest sercu kapitana. Nadszedł dzień odjazdu, już wsiadają! All right! ale ktoż ciągnąć będzie ten dom toczący się mój przyjacielu? — Kto? zawołał kapitan Hod, toż muły, osły, konie, woły! — Chyba tuzinami zaprzęgać by potrzeba, rzekł Banks. — No to słonie, odparł kapitan Hod, słonie. Otóż to będzie wspaniałe i pyszne. Dom ciągniony zaprzęgiem słoni, dobrze wyćwiczonych, wspaniałej postawy, galopujących jak najpiękniejsze rumaki w świecie! — Byłoby to przepyszne kapitanie! — Uprząż jak dla królów indyjskich mój inżynierze. — Tak, ale... — Ale... Cóż czy jeszcze jest jakie ale! zawołał kapitan Hod. — I wielkie ale! — Ah, ci inżynierowie! oni tylko są dobrzy na to żeby wszędzie znachodzić trudności. — I ażeby je pokonywać, jeśli są do pokonania, odparł Banks. — A więc pokonajże je. — Właśnie pokonywam i oto w jaki sposób. Mój kochany Munro, wszystkie te motory o których mówił kapitan, ruszają się, pociągają, wloką, ale się i utrudzają. Bywa to uporne, narowi się, a szczególnie potrzebuje żywienia. Otóż niechno zabraknie paszy, bo nie można wlec za sobą pięćset akrów łąk, a zaprzęg ustaje, wysila się upada, ginie z głodu, a dom toczący się przestaje się toczyć i stoi tak nieruchomie jak oto bungalow, w którym właśnie rozprawiamy. Wynika więc z tego że dom taki wtedy dopiero byłby praktycznym, gdyby był domem parowym. — Któryby posuwał się po szynach, wykrzyknął kapitan ruszając ramionami, kłaniam uniżenie. — Nie po szynach, ale po gościńcach, odpowiedział inżynier, a to za pomocą udoskonalonej drożnej lokomotywy... — Brawo! wykrzyknął kapitan, brawo! Skoro tylko ten twój dom parowy nie będzie toczyć się po szynach i będzie mógł kierować się wedle własnej fantazyi nietrzymając się niewolniczo toru żelaznych kolei, przyklasnę mu z całej duszy. — Ale, zauważyłem, jeżeli muły, osły, konie, woły, słonie jedzą, toż i maszyna je także, i jeżeliby jej zabrakło materyału do palenia, to i ona wstrzyma się w drodze. — Koń parowy, odparł Banks, wyrównywa siłą trzem do czterem koniom naturalnym, a siła ta może być jeszcze powiększoną. Koń parowy nie podpada ani strudzeniu, ani chorobie. W każdej porze, w różnych strefach, czy to słońce czy deszcz czy śniegi, on zawsze biegnie niezmordowanie, nie znuża się nigdy. Nie boi się nawet napadu dzikich zwierząt ani ukąszenia gadu, ani ukłucia bąków lub innych jadowitych owadów. Nie potrzebuje on ani dodania ostrogi ani bicza woźnicy i snu mu nie potrzeba. Koń parowy zrobiony ręką człowieka, doskonalszy jest od wszelkich stworzeń, które Opatrzność dała na usługi człowiekowi; trochę oliwy lub tłustości, nieco węgli lub drzewa oto czem się żywi. Zresztą wiecie sami przyjaciele że na półwyspie indyjskim nie brakuje drzew, a drzewo należy do każdego. — Dobrze mówi! wykrzyknął kapitan Hod, hurrah koń parowy! Już widzę oczyma wyobraźni dom toczący się inżyniera Banks, przebiegający główne drogi Indyi, zagłębiający się w lasy, wnikający prawie aż do legowisk lwów, tygrysów, niedźwiedzi, panter, a my w ukryciu murów wyprawimy sobie łowy i polowania na dzikie zwierzęta, o jakich najsłynniejsi Nemrodowie pojęcia nawet nie mają! Ah, Banks, ślinka mi płynie do ust i żałuję żem się nie urodził o jakie pięćdziesiąt lat później. — A to dla czego mój kapitanie? — Ponieważ za pięćdziesiąt lat marzenia twoje zostaną urzeczywistnione, dom parowy zostanie zbudowany. — Już jest zbudowany, odrzekł spokojnie inżynier. — Jest gotów, a może i ty go wykonałeś? — Tak, i jednej tylko może obawiałbym się rzeczy, to jest czy nie przewyższa on twoich marzeń. — W drogę, w drogę Banks! wykrzyknął kapitan Hod, który zerwał się jak gdyby pod wrażeniem bateryi elektrycznej. Był już gotowy tej chwili do odjazdu. Inżynier uspokoił go skinieniem ręki, później głosem poważniejszym zwróciwszy się do Edwarda Munro: — „Kochany Edwardzie, rzekł, jeżeli oddaję dom toczący się na twoje usługi, jeżeli od dziś za miesiąc gdy nadejdzie stosowna pora przyjdę powiedzieć ci: Oto twój pokój który z tobą może jechać gdzie zechcesz, oto twoi przyjaciele, Maucler, kapitan Hod i ja, którzy pragniemy tobie towarzyszyć w wycieczce na północ Indyi, czy odpowiesz mi: Jedźmy Banks, jedźmy i niech nas ma w opiece Bóg, czuwający nad podróżnikami? — Tak jest moi przyjaciele, rzekł pułkownik Munro po chwilowej rozwadze. Banks, oddaję w twój zarząd pieniądze potrzebne. Dotrzymaj przyrzeczenia, sprowadź nam ten idealny dom parowy, który prześcignie jeszcze marzenia Hoda, a zwiedzimy całe Indye. — Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah! wykrzyknął kapitan Hod, biada dziczyznie z okolic Nepaul! W tej chwili sierzant Mac Neil zwabiony wykrzykami hurrah, kapitana, stanął we drzwiach pomieszkania. — Mac Neil, rzekł do niego pułkownik Munro, jedziemy za miesiąc do północnych Indyi, czy jedziesz z nami? — Nie mogłoby być inaczej, mój pułkowniku, skoro ty jedziesz, odpowiedział sierzant Mac Neil. ----